


Rock Hard Abs

by ProcrastinatingAuthor



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Crack, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Shenanigans, guys i dont know how to tag this, i wrote this at 2am a month ago and forgot about it till tonight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingAuthor/pseuds/ProcrastinatingAuthor
Summary: "No, no, it's fine I can take it."Taxi looked at his friend hesitantly, not believing him. It was a stupid, off-hand joke.But of course, Br'aad - now committed to showing this so-called strength - moved to stand in front of him, in a wide stance, face scrunched up as he clenched his abdomen.Taxi sighed. He knew he wasn't getting out of this. Getting himself ready, he pulled back his hand and punched Br'aad straight in the stomach.
Relationships: Taxi & Br'aad Vengolor
Kudos: 10





	Rock Hard Abs

"No, no, it's fine I can take it."  
Taxi looked at his friend hesitantly, not believing him. It was a stupid, off-hand joke.  
But of course, Br'aad - now committed to showing this so-called strength - moved to stand in front of him, in a wide stance, face scrunched up as he clenched his abdomen.  
"C’mon Taxi!" He said, bouncing slightly, psyching himself up.   
Taxi sighed. He knew he wasn't getting out of this. Getting himself ready, he pulled back his hand and punched Br'aad straight in the stomach.  
There was a strangled exhale from his nose as the punch connected, but Br'aad in his defence, stood tall.  
"I-See?" He said, voice strained, "T-Told you-" His smile faltered a little as he coughed, very clearly trying to catch his breath.  
"Br'aad are you okay? I knew this wasn't a good idea-" Taxi fussed, giving Br'aad a chair to sit down.  
Taxi shook his head.   
"T-Told you my...rock-hard abs could, could handle it."

**Author's Note:**

> Idek y'all. This comes from a convo or thought of how Br'aad is like shirtless in the arc 2 poster and how that would just be cold and more dangerous. Than somehow it off topic became this. I literally forgot about this until today when I saw the name in my docs laughed and then realized it was never posted...  
> Huge thanks to my beta, who of course, has made it legible!  
> Hope y'all enjoyed, thank you for reading! Concrit welcomed, just pls be polite :)
> 
> Tumblr: @readingwriter92


End file.
